In some situations, a separate texture layer is applied to an interior or external surface, often prior to painting. The texture layer is typically formed by spraying texture material onto the surface. Texture material is a coating material that, when sprayed, does not form a smooth, thin coating. Instead, texture material is applied in or contains discrete drops, globs, or particles that dry to form a bumpy, irregular textured surface.
Texture materials can be applied using any one of a number of application systems. During new construction, texture materials are commonly applied in a stream of compressed air using commercial hopper gun systems. For touch up or repair, texture material is commonly applied using hand operated pneumatic pumps or aerosol dispensing systems. Varying the parameters of the application system varies the size and spacing of the bumps to vary the look of the textured surface.
One specific form of texture material is commonly referred to as “acoustic” or “popcorn” texture material. In addition to a coating material, acoustic texture material further comprises an aggregate material. When the acoustic texture material is applied using commercial hopper guns, the aggregate material is conventionally formed by polystyrene chips. However, as will be described in detail below, chips made of polystyrene foam are dissolved by hydrocarbon aerosol propellant materials.
Accordingly, aerosol dispensing systems for dispensing small amounts of acoustic texture material for repair or touch-up purposes use one of two approaches. The first approach is to mix a liquid hydrocarbon aerosol propellant material with chips made from materials other than polystyrene. However, when chips made of materials other than polystyrene foam are used, the appearance and function of the texture surface may be different from that of the surrounding surface.
The second approach is to combine polystyrene chips with a propellant material formed by a pressurized inert gas such as nitrogen or air. This second approach allows the use of a conventional acoustic texture material including polystyrene chips. However, the use of a pressurized inert gas causes the acoustic texture material to be dispensed very quickly. The use of pressurized inert gas as a propellant can make it difficult for a non-professional to control the application of the acoustic texture material.
A second form of texture material is commonly referred to as “stucco.” Conventionally, stucco is a plaster material made of Portland cement, sand, and lime. Conventional stucco is applied while soft to vertical walls or surfaces and then allowed to dry to form a decorative and protective coating. More recently, stucco surfaces have been formed using synthetic materials designed to resemble traditional stucco. Synthetic stucco is formed by acrylic polymers that, when dry, are flexible and water impervious. The term “stucco” will be used herein to refer both to traditional cement-based materials and to synthetic materials that resemble the traditional material.
Stucco material can be damaged and should be repaired for both structural and aesthetic reasons. Non-professionals typically do not have the tools or materials to repair a damage stucco surface to match the look of the original stucco surface surrounding the patch.
The need thus exists for systems and methods for dispensing texture materials, such as acoustic texture materials and stucco materials, that facilitate the repair by non-professionals of damaged surfaces to match the original texture material surrounding the patched area.